


After Hours

by Zukkashipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Varrick gives good head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkashipper/pseuds/Zukkashipper
Summary: Here you were, in his office again, mouth on mouth and fingers gripping on fabric. You liked those moments where it was just the both of you minus the clothing.It had started a few months ago and it was now a regular thing. Whenever you entered the room and he'd tell you to lock the door, you felt yourself apprehending what was next to come. And you'd rarely end up deceived.
Relationships: Varrick (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i am sorry.

Here you were, in his office again, mouth on mouth and fingers gripping on fabric. You liked those moments where it was just the both of you minus the clothing.

It had started a few months ago and it was now a regular thing. Whenever you entered the room and he'd tell you to lock the door, you felt yourself apprehending what was next to come. And you'd rarely end up deceived.

Today was no different from the others. Machines to work on, folders to sort out, bring in lunch... the usual. You barely thought about him that day, simply going through contracts after contracts. Why would he even need to invest in the sea-slug market? Whatever, it's not like there was anything that Varrick couldn't work out. You were almost shocked when he called your name, but hurried for the office.

The door was closed, _weird_ , it was never closed. You knocked and he told you not to enter just yet, following with a loud crash from the other side of the door.

You instinctively checked on him, "Are you okay sir?"

"Yes, yes Y/n I'm okay don't worry. You can enter in an instant." He shouted.

You wonder why he called you so soon, the sun was barely out yet and there was still a couple of employees working there. 

"Come in!" You heard, and you didn't hesitate to open the door.

Only to find him, sitting in his chair and back facing the door. He was looking out of the window (or at least seemed to) and the room was illuminated with the golden and burning sunbeams. "Close and lock the door." He said, his voice low but still, only _you_ could hear it. Your breath almost stuttered and you locked the door as he asked. The sound of the door closing shut and the lock doing its job made him turn around in his chair. His leg sitting on top of the other and his arms on both of the armrests. He looked at you with a smug and you felt yourself getting wet just by the piercing blue eyes.

You didn't dare take a single step. Your breath becoming maybe a little too loud. He was handsome, and you'd be lying to yourself if you said you didn't find him quite hot. Even if he was technically your boss, you knew that your attraction to him didn't revolve around his status. There was something more, there had always been. 

With two fingers, he made the gesture to come to him. You walked to the big desk where he had been hiding behind. Your head felt light like it was all a dream and it had just started. When you arrived at the desk he turned into a grin and eyeing you from head to toes he said, "Good girl. Now, why don't you come here behind the desk? I'm getting quite hungry." 

You didn't think it was possible to be wetter than this, yet you were. You made your way behind the desk, right in front of him and your butt touching the edge of the solid wood. "What do you want me to do to you?" He said, words drooling out of his mouth. It took a second to try to assimilate what he had just asked because he was now standing up and his mouth was very _very_ close to your ear. He repeated, "Lost your tongue? I asked you _what do you want me to do to you_ Y/n?" He said, his fingers tracing your arm and words resonating in your brain like a broken record.

"I want you to- to eat me." You stuttered.

"Eat you? How?" He teased, his fingers now at your waist.

"Eat my pussy, please. On the desk. I- I can sit." 

"That's my girl." He purred and the way he said it made you almost lose it.

He stepped away from your ear, giving you a brief look before your lips crashed. Your fingers palmed his clothed chest, begging to rip open the shirt. He lifted you up, opening your legs before positioning himself in between them. The kiss stayed unbroken, his hands supporting your legs and your hips grinding together. "Woah calm down, you want me to eat you up or nah?" He said after pulling away for a small second. You chuckled and he smiled.

Maybe you did like the sex part of this _relationship,_ however, there was nothing that could compare to moments like these where for only a minute everything felt like it was more than it should be.

Slowly moving from your mouth to neck, you moaned at the sensation of him sucking onto your skin. His hand went lower, down to your skirt and his fingers danced on the inside of your thigh. Your breath shivered, and he let a small grin draw on his face. His other hand was holding the back of your neck, pushing in deeper on his mouth. 

His fingers arrived at your still clothed entrance, circling lightly at the sensitive part. "Shit, you're already all wet." He said. You didn't answer to that, nothing came across your brain anyways. He made his way down on his knees, slowly leaving kissing on some part of your body. You wanted to take the clothes off, break through that layer, however you kept it on in case somebody would walk in.

He was on his knees, mouth kissing and licking your thighs. Your breath stuttered once again, he lowered down your wet underwear to your ankles. Finally the moment you had been waiting for arrived. He planted kisses on your vagina, then parted his mouth to let his tongue lick your lips. You moaned, at the wet and hot sensation. He moved his tongue upwards, licking your throbbing clit.

You moaned louder, your hips rocking forward in his steady grip. Your hand went his hair, fingers brushing against the silk-like texture. You gripped on them gently, guiding him through the act. He moaned, and you felt yourself getting even wetter. " _Fuck."_ You said under your breath as his tongues went back on your clit. He made a circular motion on it, making you moan louder than you did before.

He pulled away, your grip not hard enough. "Now, Y/n, do we really wanna get caught today?" He said, looking at you directly in the eyes.

"No- no sir." You stuttered.

"Good. If you're gonna be loud at least scream my name as you do it." He smirked.

"Yes, s-sir!" You gasped as he pushed a finger down your hole, "V- Varrick!" You corrected yourself.

He grinned once more, "That's my girl." He said before going back on his business.

He moved his finger and you bit your lip in order not to moan too loud. A sound still escaped from your mouth and he answered a second finger in, continuing his work with his tongue. You gasped, before shouting his name, your grip on his dark brown hair hardened. "Yes! Ke- Keep going like that!" You shouted. He thrusted both of his fingers, sliding easily with the wetness of your hole. His tongue kept going over your throbbing clit and you moaned his name once again. 

You begged him to go faster, and it didn't take much for him to do so. His tongue going faster and sucking, licking as his fingers thrusted and then hit the _right_ spot. You yelled, your eyes opening at the sudden shock of pleasure you just got. "Varrick yes! Right there p- please fuck me." You said, your eyes pressing shut once again. His fingers went there again, and he looked up at you with a playful smile on his lip. "Like that?" He said, hitting harder. You moaned, barely able to process what he had just asked.

"Yea- Ah!" You shouted as he went over the spot.

"I'm sorry? Are you saying this is the spot?" He teased.

"Fu- fuck yes. Please." You panted.

He trusted his fingers again, and you pushed his mouth down on your pussy again. He kept doing what he had been doing before, making you pant and gasping for air. Your fingers dug into his hair and your other hand's grip firmed on the desk. "Varrick keep going p- please!" You begged, and he didn't stop, not that he was planning to anyway. 

You felt your orgasm build, and not long after you were screaming his name once again. Your heels pressed on his back, your grip on everything except reality hardening. He kept licking while you drove off your climax and then got off his knees. 

You were still panting, trying to figure out if what just happened was real or not. He smiled proudly at your portrait. You probably looked like a mess right now, but if that was the cost for the best orgasm of your life then it was worth it. 

You managed to stand up, your legs still weak after all though and you weren't trusting yourself to try to walk after that. You put your underwear back on, the quite cold feeling on your pussy. 

As you were about to leave, you noticed the bulge in his pants. Approaching slowly to kiss him, he gave in easily and you brought your hand to his hard crotch. 

"May I?" You whispered in between two kisses.

He nodded and you removed his pants before palming the clothed member. _Fuck_ he was really hard. You let your hand slip into his underwear and stroke his shaft slowly, going over the tip as a bit of precum formed. 

You went back into the kiss, deepening it as your hand stroked faster. He moaned in your mouth as he kept grinding in your palm. It didn't take too long to make him come, his cum spilling over your hand. You licked it off, the salty taste biting your tongue, and then swallowed as he looked at you with hunger. You felt yourself become wet again and noticed him getting hard once more.

You grinned, "Round two?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" He said before pushing you down on the desk.

You didn't notice before but the desk was empty. He had cleared out all of the things that were on it, which was probably what caused the loud crash from earlier. You laid down and he unbuttoned your shirt, leaving a trail of kisses on your skin. Once again your panties were off and your skirt was pushed up, his pants and underwear also down on the floor along with his shirt. He was well built, even if he rarely trained. His chest was toned and his arms had some apparent muscle when he leaned on the deal in order to kiss you.

Him in between your legs, his erection grinding against your entrance, you couldn't wait any longer. 

"Fuck me." You whispered, and he went in his top left drawer for the condoms, then quickly slid one on.

He went back in between your legs and lifted them up in order to position himself. He gave you one last eye contact, making sure that there wasn't any hesitation in your look, and then slid in. The sudden friction made you yell, and then his hips rocked. The only sound that could be heard in the room was panting, moans, and skin against skin. 

Your arms enlaced around his neck and pushed him down for another kiss, this time hungrier. His tongue slid in, playing with yours as his dick pounded into you. Yourself already stimulated, it didn't take too long before your felt your climax approach. "Varrick I- I'm gonna come." You said, and he went faster.   
When he hit just the right spot, you felt your nails dig in his skin and maybe you lost your grip on reality. He came right after, still driving pounding slowly as he drove in his orgasm.

After a few minutes of neck kisses, he pulled out, leaving you to feel empty at the loss of him inside of you.

"Not gonna lie Y/n, I definitively think you're the best assistant I could ever ask for." He said, removing the used condom and throwing it in the trash.

You didn't bother answering, he knew how you felt about this already anyway, and your mouth felt like cotton. 

"So... uh, do you want to get diner maybe? I'm quite hungry at the moment." 

**Author's Note:**

> second of all, i'm still sorry i just hope you enjoyed it and that my contribution to the Varrck community was enough <33


End file.
